


Don't Lie to Me

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, Non-binary character, Other, accidental magic, non-binary Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Crowley has been stretching the truth and Aziraphale has had enough.





	Don't Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

“Of course after I invented the iPhone my next innovation was Grindr. Lots of evil to be had there. And those little, whadd'you call 'em? Fidget spinners? Kids driving their parents mad with those things, that was me too.”

Aziraphale rolled their eyes, after an hour of being regaled with a slurred recount of Crowley’s 'evil' deeds they were getting a little incredulous about the truth of what they were being told.

Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s gesture and was quick to retort, “It Was. I wrote a report about it and everything. And Brexit, that’s mine too, misery all around for the entire country that one. They love it downstairs.”

Aziraphale snapped at this last declaration, “Brexit was not yours, I clearly remember you ranting about it last month. I wish for once you would just tell the truth. Why do you insist on telling me all of these lies?”

And at this point things went very wrong, or very right depending on your perspective because although Angels don’t actually grant wishes, especially their own, what is a miracle really but the wish of an angel backed up by a little Divine power. In their exasperation Aziraphale accidentally put a little more strength behind their wish than intended.

Crowley’s mouth opened, and words tumbled out before he could stop them, “I’m in love with you!! I’m making things up so I can stay and talk to you.”

The pair sat in stunned silence for a second, then Crowley bolted. He was out of his chair and halfway across the room before Aziraphale had a chance to react, and would have escaped completely if Aziraphale hadn’t hastily charmed the door to be locked and unopenable.

“I need to go. You’re going to be kind at me and tell me its best if we never see each other again. I need to leave before you can say it.” These were the words that emerged from Crowley’s mouth, but his eyes conveyed the desperate wish to pull the words back inside and hide them away.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Aziraphale clicked their fingers to remove the truth telling charm. “I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry.”

Crowley rattled the door in the frame a few more times, then slumped against it with his forehead resting on the window right next to the closed sign. “Go on then. Get it over with.”

Aziraphale gently turned him around, but Crowley still kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet Aziraphale’s gaze.

“I wouldn’t send you away because of something I forced you to tell me.”

Crowley mumbled to the floor, “I knew you’d be _kind_ about it, so you’ll be all noble and it’ll be awkward instead will you? Anytime I touch you you’ll pull away because you know? Anytime I ask to stay over because I’ve drunk too much you’ll be expecting me to come creeping into your room will you?”

“I removed the charm, you don’t have to...”

Crowley raised his head and cried, “What’s the point hiding it now? Just let me go and get it over with.”

“What if I don’t want it over with.”

“I never took you as cruel, you want to drag it out? Why would you do that?”

Aziraphale reached out and gently squeezed Crowley’s arm, “I’m not trying to be cruel, you can leave if you want,” at their words the door unlocked itself behind Crowley, “but I really hope you will stay. I, I’ve hidden this for a long time, but it seems only fair to say it now. I love you too.”

Aziraphale managed with great effort to maintain eye contact with Crowley while they waited to hear his reply, but in their panic completely forgot to keep breathing.

It took several seconds for Crowley to formulate any reply at all, “You, you love me? Me? But I’m a demon.”

Aziraphale smiled and refilled their lungs, “I do know that, that’s why I’ve been reluctant to say anything. I, well, you know Upstairs, everyone said demons aren’t capable of love. I certainly knew you cared, but, I wasn’t sure how..how....deep the feeling was. I didn’t want you to think me foolish.”

“Oh Angel!” any further words failed him, and Crowley just lunged forward and captured Aziraphale, wrapping his arms firmly around them and kissing them all over their face, culminating in a long, slow, lingering kiss on their lips.

Just as he was pulling away Aziraphale caught up with what was going on and returned the hug, holding on tight so that Crowley couldn’t move back more than a couple of centimetres. “Shall we continue our evening?”

  
Crowley nodded eagerly and they walked hand in hand back to the cosy room behind the bookshop to begin the next chapter of their life. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos will be gratefully received.


End file.
